


The Doctor and his Slave

by Cas_A_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Porn With Plot, S&M, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_A_Novak/pseuds/Cas_A_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this ages ago for my role play partner; It is inspired by a Fic we once read and LOVED, but unfortunately I could not find it anywhere online.</p><p>Dean is a callboy hired by Castiel who is a medical Doctor, currently divorcing his wife Meg because she can not deal with his kinks for lingerie and BDSM.</p><p>The story is basically just how they meet again and play. It´s a one shot only. :) Let me know what you think in the comments below - My writing skills are rusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and his Slave

It has been months since Castiels last call. He sounded calm and very sincere on the phone and did not make any smalltalk. Dean just got a date and the time and of course he still knew the address. Castiel has asked him. As his client cut the call abruptly Dean felt remarkably empty. 

Castiel had been busy with work and barely any time to adjust, his wife has given him a hard time, not allowing him to see his children. He had thought the day his wife threw him out of their house would have been the worst day of his life, but he had no idea how wrong he was about that. The court had been worse. It had been the most humiliating experience of his whole life in fact. His family thought it was a good idea to -support- him in the court room, which was actually not encouraging. They had to wait outside, but his now ex-wife screamed so loud, her voice must be able to be heard outside too. She threw her whole disappointment at him and everyone who wanted to hear her or not was invited to join her grief. She accused him to have sex with strangers, with other men and women. As proof she showed the lingerie she has found in his drawer. It has been a long and touchy story about her, being a devoted wife, giving birth to his three adorable children and finding sex toys and lingerie which does not belong to her. She would have accepted another woman at his side, she would never have said anything because of their children. But she can not allow him to wear woman´s clothes and do unspeakable things with other men!  
Her lawyer kept asking her questions and she kept answering the truth but out of her mouth it sounded as if he was a perverted monster. Castiel could not find the right words to defend himself and he asked his lawyer to stay back to make Meg accept that he did not mean any harm to her or their family. He loved them regardless.  
Castiel literally drowned in shame besides his lawyer and he would have paid him twice if he could just open up a black hole which would swallow him and hide him for the rest of his life. The judge, an old conservative named Morningstar looked at him with piercing blue eyes as if he was a cockroach on his plate. 

Castiel had lived just for work during the last weeks. He had tons of bills to pay after the divorce and luckily he was good at what he is doing he had earned enough afford this, to pay the bills this marriage has left behind. But he did not have enough dignity to stand the pitiful looks in the other peoples faces. As long as he kept working concentrated they will not continue to ask about his divorce, but there was always someone who looked at him in a strange way. It has probably just his lack of sleep but he was scared they would mock him about his kinks. It has become difficult since the nightmares flooded his brain with very surreal scenarios of him and Meg and her lawyer who introduced himself as Nick as they talked for once. With barely any sleep and and the whole world blaming him for what he was it has become more difficult to keep his things together. His brother called after the court but his father remained silent. It has been difficult since the loss of their mother. He had been the youngest of four children but his older siblings had always taken care for him.  
They made him feel like he was a disappointment. Gabriel, his brother, kept calling him in every free minute as if he was afraid he would jump off a bridge or something. He had told him to get his mind off the past happenings and finally he had listened to his brother and dealt Deans number. He could not talk on the phone. He just hoped he would appear and make it easy for him to still love him like they did before Castiel stopped calling him. He was so angry about him stopping calling Dean because he was afraid what the rest of his family might think of him when they would see them together. When they found out about his secret even if he had every right to have a little fun after his wife left him. He was angry with himself and afraid about what they might think about him, father of three children fucking another dude. He was angry that his behavior appeared as inappropriate in public, he was angry because he even cared about what others thought he should do.  
He heard the door a couple of minutes earlier than expected but he did not hurry in the kitchen to prepare some food for both of them on one plate. He would feed Dean again that seems just fair to talk before... or after all. He was waiting for Dean on the couch holding a science magazine in his hands, pretending to read an article about bee keeping as Dean entered the room fully undressed. Castiel felt his cheeks light up and burn and he was not so confident about finishing dinner first before he had Dean for desert. He thought he would not be able to function but watching Dean entering the room with this sheepish smile and the devotion he put into his movements as he dropped on the floor and crawled on all fours at his place to Castiels feet made him forget how to english for a moment. He just had noticed that he forgot to breath as he looked into Deans eyes. He saw concern in his eyes, knowing he must look tired after all. 

Dean knew nothing about what he hass been through and he was glad about it. He did not want by any chances to earn Deans pity on that point. They stared at each other of what seems like an eternity before Castiel finally got the hint and pulled Dean closer with a warm and very directing hand which was lowered in his neck, he inhaled his scent before he brushed their lips together. Deans hands were still on his lap and Castiel knew he would not dare to touch him without permission. Castiel deepened the kiss before he broke it as he felt the affection for Dean flooding through his system and scratching at his walls. He did not want a total breakdown in front of Dean. He wanted to make this a good experience, wanted to make up for the time they have not seen each other. But he was already shaking with excitement, it has been too long that he had someone to have physical contact with, not talking about sexual contents but he was used to have his kids and a loving wife around. A loving family and now there was nothing left of it. He felt so empty he could not even tell how to fill that lack of social contact. The tender blooming affections for the callboy seemed only logical after he knew no one who allowed him to be really himself.

“I have missed you Dean.” he mumbled in his gravely voice and Dean seems just more concerned because his voice was cracking so he cleared his throat and he asked him to turn around. He did not want to destroy this moment by talking about what has happened. He told Dean to show him his ass. He knew how much Dean liked it when he takes the lead and just fucked him senseless. He would just play a little with his anticipation.  
“Have you missed me too Dean?” in the background there was soothing music and Dean felt that Castiel must wear some latex gloves, the touch felt different than pure skin on skin but not in a bad way. He felt warmed lube on his hole and could not hold back a groan as Castiel slipped inside him. Not Castiel as his cock just his long delicate fingers – one – two -three? It felt thick and it felt real and wonderful as they moved, hitting all the right spots. Dean whimpered and moved his hips to get more of that feeling but to his great disappointment Castiel pulled back but he did not tend to leave him empty. He prepared him with a thick and heavy plug. The stretch was first unpleasant but Castiel had used enough lube that he will not suffer for long.

Now it was up to Dean to blush. He has not even had the chance to say hello there he was already on his knees whimpering and begging to get fucked even after so many weeks of silence. He wanted him so bad right now, his touch was remarkably good and what those fingers did to him had him whimpering.  
“Yes... I missed you...” he said because it was the only thing he could put into words and as Castiel undid the gloves he added a “Sir.” His heart was already hammering in his chest because his master had the best pokerface he had ever seen. There was no way he would ever knew what was next. 

“You hungry?” he remembered that he had made food for Dean because he mostly came from work directly to his place as he had spend the weekends here. Castiel had fed him from his plate made him lick his fingers and other things while they were eating. He could remember being gagged while Castiel was eathing a slice of pie. He once could not stop drooling because he was so hungry as he choce to give Castiel head the other night instead of having dinner. Castiels food had been cold and he allowed them both not to eat it because a cold burger was nothing he appreciated he said Dean with a smirk. So he went hungry to bed and at the morning he would have begged for food. But Castiel just watched him while he kneeled besides him. First he got to lick his fingers than his fork and after that he got the plate and later again Castiels cock up his ass as a reward because Castiel liked watching him really desperate and working with his tonge really turned Dean on. That was the reason to tease him into the blow job at the first place. Castiel just wanted to find out how Deans mind worked. He wanted to find out if he was still submissive when hungry. It had been difficult for him but he did not lose his temper and Castiel knew that was a sign for respect. After that he allowed him as much ice cream as he desired and fed him with the rest of the pie while they were watching TV. It was remarkable how happy that slice of pie made him after all. 

“Yes, a little.” Dean said because he knew if he denied it he would just sit next to Castiel while he was eating his dinner and his stomach would betray him because what Castiel had on his plate looked always delicious. He managed it that even vegetables looked delicious and that meant something.  
“Sit.” Castiel directed as he removed the pillow from this particular chair next to his. It was a simple wooden chair but it did things to him since he had the plug in his ass. Castiel smiled and asked if there was a problem as Dean got nervous. Just the slightest movement made that plug brush against his prostate and as Dean saw a remote on the table he looked at Castiel excited and also a little frightened.  
“Don´t worry I´ll take it slow. I won´t turn it on if you don´t want to.” he promised as he got his food from the kitchen. Chinese. He fed Dean first before he ate a bite. “I forgot how beautiful you are when you´re aroused.” he pointed out as he chewed a slice of carrot playing with the remote. “You know I could have taken you right at the moment you dropped on your knees for me.” he whispered and brushed along Deans cheek.  
“I wish you had.” he replied and felt the blood rushing through his whole body, his heart pumping fast and he bit his lower lip as he noticed he forgot to add Sir.  
Next thing Dean remembered was being sprawled out on the table Castiels cock pushing inside him, fucking him open until they both were moaning desperately. There were tears in Cas' eyes as he noticed he got the right angle and Dean was falling appart beneath him. He did not stop as Dean came for once. Dean did not ask for permission because he forgot how to use the proper words, Castiel just grabbed his scalp, turned him around and bend him over the couch. He bit and sucked his throat from behind and soon Dean was getting hard again he took it slow until he noticed Dean could take him again. 

Dean just let go and allowed Castiel to take the lead and Castiel made it always so good for him. He always fucked him raw and hard but he made sure he will have his share and came and it felt better every time. Making Castiel come was being difficult since he was being circumcised but it was not impossible it just required endurance. But Dean knew when he was being fucked it was not about Castiel, taking him it was all about him. Dean had always wanted to satisfy his clients and it took a while to accept that he was getting paid for being constantly pleased. Even the pain he suffered through was pleasurable. He never was truly hurt, more high on the feeling Castiel gave him. Before he met Castiel he thought BDSM was about turning down the submissive part but it was not the point. Castiel admired him and protected him in every way possible in exchange Dean would do anything for him, he would suffer the cruelest torture if it pleases Cas. Seeing his Sir being proud on his development as Sub was the most arousing thing he could imagine.  
He felt Castiels arms tightening around him, his hands grabbing him, holding him close and there it was the sweetest and most desperate moan anyone could imagine.  
He knew he would get louder soon  
“Yes please Cas...” he did not say Sir, they were too close now. “come on... take me... Make me yours.” he begged and he meant it, feeling Castiels hand caressing his cock and he knew how much concentration it costs him to jerk him off while he was already so close.  
“Want you to come first baby. Tell me what you need.” it was remarkable how close they were, not only physically but also mentally, after they heave not seen each other in weeks. Castiel had always been very open about what he liked and what not, he was one of the easier customers when it came to sex. Dean enjoyed having sex with him and they were getting quite intimate together.  
“I want to look into your eyes.” Castiel has always wished to watch him, his face when he was falling apart. He allowed Dean to turn around and Castiel put his legs around his waist before he continued in a soothing rhythm until he felt they both were close. Castiel noticed that Deans hand replaced his hand and continued to jack off himself.  
“Don´t hold back.” he begged and soon Dean felt Castiel hitting his sweet spot forcefully until he used his hand more to deny this orgasm than forcing it. Too much stimulation made Dean come with hot spurts all over his chest and belly as Castiel increased the pace and wrapped his arms around Dean as he reached his height. His moans had become louder and Dean would have loved to feel Castiels load fill him up but he must have used a condom. They lay there on the couch curled up and tangled together for what felt like hours before Castiel said something. He has not had any more time to undress so his plain white shirt was soiled but he could not care less, looking with a happy smile down at Dean and kissing his flushed cheeks. “Shower?”


End file.
